


GREEN AND SILVER, WRAPPED IN GOLD

by soiguessimgaynow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiguessimgaynow/pseuds/soiguessimgaynow
Summary: In which a disheveled Harry Potter is late for his poorly timed Quidditch practice and for some reason a murderous Draco Malfoy is walking around Hogwarts with a Gryffindor scarf looped tightly around his neck.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	GREEN AND SILVER, WRAPPED IN GOLD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> In the theme of firsts I seem to have going on Ao3, here is my first ever attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. I have not read the books since I was a kid, but I was feeling nostalgic and so I thought I might as well try!
> 
> Here's the smut I never got around to doing for my first fic.
> 
> All feedback appreciated!

The glasses looked even more obnoxious when sitting skewed on the tip of Potter's elegant nose. 

It took a lot of restrain for Draco not to rip them clean from his face while in his pursuit of thoroughly debauching the other boy. With steady hands gripping hips made toned by years of running up and down the halls after his daft ginger friend and the girl no one liked and Draco never bothered to learn the name of, the blond pulled the flustered brunet closer to him. Harry's heartbeat was thunderous against his own, lips parting in soft pants when Draco moved his assault to his pale neck. For someone who spent so much time outside playing Quidditch, Harry's skin was the same skim milk shade as it had been five years ago when they had first met.

"I don't take well to tardiness, Potter," Draco murmured against his skin, taking time to run the tip of his tongue up to the other boys ear. "Especially when you were the one so desperate to see me."

The stuttering such actions produced was enough to make Draco smirk, reaching up to burrow a hand in glossy black hair that begged to be tugged on.

"Not my fault Snape held me back after class," Harry managed, words slurred as his eyes drooped back in pleasure. This, to Harry, made all the sneaking around, lying to his friends about where he was going, worth it. Draco's touch was a drug and he was happily addicted to it.

"You said four in the afternoon," the blond reminded and Harry gasped at the hand that suddenly slipped inside his pants. Palm warm and dangerously slow in its motions, Harry thanked whatever Gods were smiling down at him at that moment. An annoyed Draco made for a feisty Draco. Where he was usually to lash out with words, here he was all the more willing to use Harry as he pleased. And boy did that by default please Harry. "I came here at four. It's now almost five, Potter."

A deafening crack sprung through the air as Draco wrenched Harry's belt free, dropping it to the tiled floor, and sunk to his knees. With wide eyes the brunet stared down at the scowling grey eyed boy, unsure what was happening. Usually this would be the part where Draco shoved Harry to the ground, had his filthy way with him. Instead there was Draco, unflinching as he yanked Harry's trousers down and got to work.

"Blimey!" Harry shouted, half his embarrassment due to the very Ron response Draco's warm mouth evoked from him, the other half due to the fact that the supply closet they were in wasn't exactly sound proof. Testingly, he rested a hand on the back of Draco's head, fingers curling more forcible at the lack of rebuff. A low moan ripped from Harry's lips as the blond dragged the flat of his tongue along the head of his cock, putting just enough pressure to make Harry's skin erupt in goosebumps.

"I will not hesitate to shove a broom handle in your mouth if you won't quiet down, Potter." Draco remarked, expression bored as he ran a hand teasingly up and down Harry's painfully hard dick. His eyes gave him away though, like they always did any time the pair snuck away for a few moments of passion. A subtle amusement lied in them, as well as a fondness that he couldn't bite back in the presence of the Boy Who Lived. There were days when Draco thought about dropping the act, admitting to Harry that he wanted something more out of whatever this thing between them was. That he wanted to hold hands down the hallway, listening to that ear sore of a girl Harry called a friend argued with Weasley about the important of homework, or whatever it was she talked about. To for once not shove Harry away when he went in for a final kiss before sneaking out of the closet, bathroom stall, section of forest they had hidden away to.

"Draco?"

At hearing his name, the blond realized he had gone still, awkwardly cradling Harry in hand like a wounded birds wing. Flustered, Draco dropped his gaze to the floor and berated himself for getting lost in such stupid thoughts. Potter was nothing more than fun, he reminded himself. Nothing more.

He went to work quickly, pulling out all the tricks he knew would bring Harry to the edge sooner rather than later. His hands dug into Harry's hipbones, leaving crescent dents that made the other boy shudder violently enough to knock his cock roughly against the back of Draco's throat. Thankfully, the blond had anticipated the action and swallowed, earning a scratching hand to the back of the neck desperately holding him in place. Breathing through his nose, letting out a rumbling moan every so often as Harry grinded against his face slowly, Draco reminded himself of all the reason he hated Harry Potter and why dating him would never be in the cards.

First and foremost, the boy was a Gryffindor. That should've been enough to bar Draco from even having to be in the same room as him.

Second being that stupid scar that glared at him every time their eyes met. Reminding him that Harry truly was destined for greatness, for goodness, that Draco had no place in no matter how many times Harry told him that his fate was in his own hands. That at the end of the day there was good in him, regardless of what his father said or what his House stood for.

And let him not forget Harry choosing friendship with that dreadful girl and simple minded red-headed boy over him in the first year. Bruised egos never fade, which was what Draco told himself drove the reason he moaned when Harry whispered out his name in rapture as he came, nails piercing Draco's neck and making him shiver.

He waited until Harry's hands fully laxed before reclining his head back. Wiping the back of his hand along his mouth, Draco stood, incredibly pleased by the flushed sight before him. He felt a raw surge of pride cast over him. Pride at the power he had over Potter. He did that. Brought the high flush to Harry's cheeks, caused him to chew his lip raw in pleasure to the point the edge was bleeding, put that adoring glimmer in his slanted green eyes.

Unthinking Draco sprung forward, clawing at Harry's shirt and slotting their mouths together in a firm kiss. Startled, Harry was sluggish to respond but when he did his hands grasped tightly at Draco's cheeks. Their breaths mingled and chests rose and fell in tandum with one another, Harry's tongue searching as it skimmed the roof of Draco's mouth. Breaking away Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, enjoying the warmth of skin for a brief moment before pulling back, face impassive as he corrected the collar of his shirt and smoothed the sleeves of his robe.

"I know that look," Harry panted out, gaining some sensibility to pull his trousers back up from the floor and re-looped through his belt. "You better not be practicing occlumency right now."

"As if you would dare trying to read my mind, Potter." Draco scoffed, tapping down on the blush that rose in his cheeks. When did he become so obvious, so easy to read, let alone to Harry, when he began to shut down.

"Oh no, tell me that's not the time," Harry said suddenly, eyes focused on the clock hanging behind Draco's head. Letting out an aspirated groan, the brunet all but elbowed his way past Draco. "I'm late. I completely forgot I moved practice to today. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm not contesting that, Potter." Draco grumbled, ruffled by Harry's frantic movements enough he jolted when the boy suddenly filled his field of vision again.

"I'm still getting my head around being captain," he explained, as though Draco had asked him to. Furrowing his brow, the blond went to speak when Harry flushed, green eyes lowering to neck. "Also sorry about that."

Unsure what Harry meant, Draco threw him a confused look before tender fingers reached out, tracing the curve his neck and winding to the back of his head.

"May want to cover up." Harry offered in answer and Draco stepped back as though struck, eyes flying to the small mirror stood above a leaking sink. Standing before his reflection Draco was alarmed by the angry red marks marring his skin made by Harry's pawing hands.

"Always so primitive, Potter." He grumbled. Returning to stand in front of the bashful Gryffindor, Draco yanked the scarf that hung loose from the scarred boy's neck. Wrapping it around his own he fought back the smile that threatened to break across his face at Harry's pleased look.

"What?" He barked back, uncomfortable under Harry's warming gaze. Draco was just fast enough to avoid Harry's kiss, but not enough so to push away the hands that grazed over the scarf, laying the ends flat against his chest.

"Nothing," Harry whispered and forced Draco to maintain eye contact when he finally stepped away. "Just realised how good gold and green look together. Gold and red suits you, Draco."

Draco stammered, for once thrown entirely off his guard that he couldn't resist when Harry laid a chaste kiss to his mouth. Blinking rapidly Draco fought to tamper down his growing blush. 

"Shut up, Potter." He mumbled, firmly ignoring Harry's resulting laughter as he snuck out the closet door. The pair walked down the short hallway briskly, Draco not commenting as Harry brushed their knuckles together. When it came time to part, going in opposing directions at the forking halls, Draco had to stop himself from calling out a goodbye to the now running Harry.

As Harry's clearly disshelved self came running across the quidditch field his team mates had no confusion as to what had held their captain up. Rolling their eyes at his excuses, knowing smirks were thrown behind the unsuspecting Captains back who was too distracted by icy grey eyes to notice either way. 

Idling the top of a staircase heading toward the library, Ron Weasley's bored gaze landed on an approaching Draco Malfoy wearing a scarf that looked awfully familiar. Unable to hold back his grin, Ron cupped his hands around his mouth, gaining the Slytherin boys attention.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Ron hollered as Malfoy halted on the last step and stared at him unimpressed, the words turning more than just one head. Clearly, Draco thought, the boy had a death wish.

"Nice of you to show your support." He teased, the hallway behind them erupting in murmurs as the other students caught on to Draco's unusual attire.

The blond just scowled back, side stepping Weasley and nearly knocking over Potter's stuffy friend as she appeared around the corner, books huddled to her chest threatening to slip over at the assault.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, dropping the books into Ron's chest and pouting to herself as she corrected her robe after Draco's graceless exit.

Ron just snorted, shrugging his shoulders in feigned nonchalance as Hermione reclaimed her readings. "Beats me. I was just welcoming the guy to our group."

Whatever scolding Hermione had at the tip of her tongue bled away to excitement. Primly, she straightened her back, a gentle smile on her lips. "Oh, so Harry finally confessed? They're officially together?"

Ron laughed at that, throwing an arm around Hermione and fixing it tight when she grumbled, trying to fidget away.

"No. But I have a feeling they will be soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is such an angst muffin.
> 
> Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
